dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty (Mrs. B-B Eyes)
Kitty (last name unrevealed, possibly "Eislander") was the wife of the bootlegger and criminal B-B Eyes. As a result, she was often referred to as "Mrs. B-B Eyes". Through her husband, she made the acquaintance of Itchy Oliver (and possibly Shaky). At the time of her encounter with Dick Tracy, she was an older woman with a lined face and fair hair. Conspiring with Itchy Kitty was not present during B-B Eyes' interaction with Dick Tracy. Like the rest of the world, she believed that B-B Eyes had died while attempting to evade police capture. Following her husband's death, she took up residence in the country house they had shared, located on the outskirts of the city. One day, Itchy arrived at the house, seeking Kitty's help. Itchy had trapped Dick Tracy in the trunk of a stolen police car, and he convinced Kitty that this would be an opportunity for her to avenge the death of her husband, for which she blamed Tracy. Kitty was hesitant at first, but she soon came to agree with Itchy and assisted him. The Starvation Death-Trap Transporting Tracy inside the house, Kitty and Itchy set about their plan to torture the detective by starving him to death. They fed him two turnips a day and all the water that would cling to a fork. Kitty took a sadistic pleasure in watching Tracy slowly waste away, and she used a calorie counter to track how long it would be before Tracy died. Tracy was found and freed by Junior Tracy, who had tracked the stolen car. Tracy was able to surprise Itchy and Kitty and hold them at gunpoint until the police arrived. When Itchy went for his own gun (under the pretense of scratching), Tracy shot him to death (December 22nd, 1945). Kitty was arrested and taken into custody, presumably facing charges of aiding a fugitive, kidnapping, and attempted murder. Notes *In a strip from early December 1945, Kitty stated that her husband was killed "5 years ago". B-B Eyes had "drowned" in April 1942, which was roughly three-and-a-half years earlier. *Years later, it was revealed that B-B Eyes had faked his death. He apparently had not informed Kitty, as she seemed to genuinely believe that he was dead (much like Mrs. Pruneface had with her own husband). *In his later appearance, B-B Eyes refers to the house in which he and his "ex-wife" had lived. Kitty seemed to be fond of her "late" husband, given her eagerness to avenge him. Given the legal ramifications of faking a death, it is unclear what their current marital status is, or if Kitty is still alive. *The house in which Kitty and Itchy held Tracy would later be purchased by the author Stephanie Queen. *The starvation death-trap that Kitty and Itchy devised was later re-created in Vitamin Flintheart's Dick Tracy-themed wax museum in the Land O' Plenty Theme Park. *There is no connection between Kitty and Kitty (the girlfriend of Krome) or Kitty (the cigar-smoking cat owned by Matty Square and Mr. Bribery). Category:Revenge-Seeking Relatives Category:Villains Category:Divorcees